Romans Ruined
}}} was the sixth episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis The team investigate the death of a personal trainer who had belonged to a Roman re-enactment society and discover a gang selling illegal steroids, but the motive for murder may not be all it seems. And Danny Griffin starts to become attracted to his forensic pathologist colleague Fiona Kennedy, just as he receives some troubling news about his wife. Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Sarah Griffin - Carol Starks *Fiona Kennedy - *Julia Kane - Liz White *Dr Lee - Hermione Guilliford *Tony Otway - Gary Oliver *Tessa Dugdale - Alix Wilton Regan *Tim Dugdale - Elliot Levey *Neil Murphy - Louis Emerick Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Roy Mitchell *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Julian Simpson * 1st Assistant Director - Lydia Currie * 2nd Assistant Director - David Chalsrey * 3rd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * Floor Runner - Toby Evans * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Manager - Emily Draper * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Assistant Production Accountant - ''Mark Woods * Police Advisor - Charlie Moore * Publicity - Geraldine Jeffers Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop' * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Cassandra Macmahon * Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Gavin Grant * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Crispin Layfield *Stunt Performer - Guy List Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Psychiatric Advisor - Dr Anthony Kearns FRCPsych * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - David Head Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Sarah Griffin has made enough progress to become discharged from her mental institution within the next few months. Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. *Dan Griffin's ex-wife and the mother of Holly Griffin, Sarah Griffin, makes her first on-screen appearance. Category:Series 11